Carburetors are devices that can be used to mix fuel with air to power combustion engines. A carburetor may include a fuel metering system that helps control the amount of fuel supplied to air flowing through the carburetor to provide a desired fuel to air ratio of the fuel and air mixture delivered from the carburetor. The size of at least certain fluid passages in the carburetor may be limited, at least in the manner in which they may be economically manufactured. For example, it can be difficult to accurately and economically form a small diameter passage in a metal carburetor body.